Doctor Who: Daleks of the Depresion
by WildCard-Yes Man
Summary: The doctor has landed in a little town called Strawberry some where in Mississippi. What happens when he saves a nine year old girl named Cassie. And why do people keep disappearing? Crossover between Doctor Who and Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry.


Disclaimer: I in no way own Doctor Who (which belongs to BBC) or Roll of Thunder Hear My Cry (ROTHMC to use as an abbreviation) (which belongs to Puffin books).

A/N: Hello Yes Man here, now this is my first fanfiction so don't give me criticism that has no reasoning behind it (in other words no flaming). Now as you can see in the description this is a ROTHMC and Doctor who crossover, the story begins while Cassie and her siblings are waiting in Mr. Barnett's line. This takes place in the DW universe after the Doctor looses Donna. Enjoy.

The Doctor walked solemnly around the TARDIS, sad that he had just lost Donna. He had been in the vortex for three days, and it wasn't really helping his mood. The TARDIS knew that she had to bring him somewhere to cheer him up so she activated her randomizer and they were off.

"What?" exclaimed the Doctor "Oi? What do you think you're doing?" the Doctor said slightly surprised and aggravated that the TARDIS had activated her randomizer and was pulling them out of the vortex. He of course knew what she was doing and had been expecting her to do this any day now to cheer him up. "Oh for the last time I have NOT been sulking, I think you're over reacting!" said the doctor talking to a voice only a Time Lord could hear, "I am not in denial… FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT SULKI…" the Doctor stopped his rant as he heard the tell tale sound of the TARDIS landing SHUNK. The Doctor knowing he had lost let out an exasperated sigh, walked over to his coat, put it on, and said in a defeated tone "There I hope you're happy." and walked outside.

Upon exiting the TARDIS he took in his surroundings trying to figure out when and where he was. He appeared to be on Earth, he was about to go look around to see 'when' he was but then he noticed a little African American girl arguing with a Caucasian man. The man appeared to be getting angrier and angrier as the little girl continued argued with him. The Doctor, now knowing he was most likely in the great depression or some other time of extreme racism, was about to go intervene when he saw young boy, who was most likely her brother, grab her hand and pull her away from the stand. The Doctor satisfied everything had been resolved, decided to go up to the stand and find out where he was exactly.

Mr. Barnett's day had been just fine up until a few minutes ago. He couldn't fathom what was going through that little girls head when she talked back to him. Mr. Barnett then thought 'Oh well the event resolved its self and it looks like I have a new customer' Mister Barnett was happy to se a tall lanky man with wild hair approach him. He appeared to be wearing a brown trench coat with a pinstripe suit, and red shoes of some kind. Mister Barnett was confused by this mans strange clothing but decided to ignore that little aspect of this customer and said in a cheery tone "Hello there what can I get you today"?

The Doctor looked at the man before him who appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties; the man was dressed in the normal attire of the Great Depression and had a smile on his face, the man then asked "Hello there how what can I get you today?" The Doctor then put on his biggest smile and said "Oh I don't need much just wanting some information that's all." "Oh?" Said Mr. Barnett "and what information would you like to know exactly?" Asked Mr. Barnett in a quizzical tone. The Doctor then said in a slightly embarrassed tone "Well I'm really quite embarrassed about asking this but where exactly am I? You see I'm really not to smart and occasionally I forget where I am." Mr. Barnett didn't believe that this man was not intelligent, despite his odd choice of clothing, this man seemed to radiate with intelligence. "I suppose I could tell you were you are Mr.…?" "Smith, John Smith" said Mr. Smith in a cheery tone. Mr. Barnett gave the man a long hard stare not sure whether or not he should believe that 'John Smith' was really this mans name. He finally decided it didn't matter and said "Okay Mr. 'Smith' you are right now located in the lovely town of Strawberry Mississippi." "Ah Strawberry, you know I love strawberries always have the most wonderful taste and its fun to say STRAwberries strawBeRries remind me of that time on Ractus IV wait a second am I rambling oh my I am aren't I you need to tell me when I'm doing that….." And Mr. Smith went on for about 30 more seconds before Mr. Barnett practically screamed "MISTER SMITH!" "Oh yes what is it?" Said Mr. Smith "you where rambling" said Mr. Barnett is a slightly amused and annoyed tone. "Oh sorry about that I do that some times, well I best be off have a nice day Mr. Barnett." Said Mr. Smith in a cheery tone with a big grin. "And you to Mr. Smith." Said Mr. Barnett in a happy tone as Mr. Smith walked into the crowds of the market. '_Well that certainly brightened my day_' thought Mr. Barnett as he returned to his other customers much happier than he had been.

Cassie Logan didn't under stand why Mr. Barnett had become so angry '_I mean we where their first and yet he served the white people before he served us_' thought Cassie. Cassie however was lost in thought and did not see where she was going when she accidently bumped into Mr. Simms daughter Lillian Jean. "Why don't you look where you're going?"She asked huffily. Jeremy and her two younger brothers were with her. "Hey Cassie," said Jeremy. "Hey Jeremy," Cassie said solemnly, keeping her eyes on Lillian Jean. "Well apologize," she ordered. "What?" said Cassie, "You bumped into me. Now you apologize." Commanded/explained Lillian. Cassie did not feel like messing with Lillian Jean so she said "Okay," Cassie started "I'm sorry." Cassie then started to walk away when Lillian sidestepped in front of her and said in a commending tone "That ain't good enough. Get down on the road." Cassie looked at her with a confused expression and said "You crazy?" Lillian then said "If you can't watch where you're going then get in the road. Maby that way you won't be bumping into decent white folks with your nasty little self." Cassie then retorted by saying "I ain't nasty, and if you're so afraid of getting bumped, walk down there your self." Cassie started to walk away again, and again Lillian got in Cassie's way. "Ah, let her pass, Lillian," said "she ain't done nothing to you." "She done something to me just standing in front of me." Said Lillian, and with that she reached for my arm and attempted to push me off the sidewalk. Cassie braced her self and swept her arm back away from Lillian's grasp, just then another bigger hand grabbed mine and it felt like it was about to through me on the ground, that is until Cassie noticed that the hand wasn't on her anymore. She then heard the confused voice of Mr. Simms "Hu?" Cassie turned to see a very surprised Mr. Simms and his equally surprised son's R.W. and Melvin, Mr. Simms arm had been grabbed by a lanky white man with brown spiky hair who was wearing a brown trench coat with a pinstripe suit underneath, and most surprising of all he was wearing bright red shoes. The man then said in a cheery tone with a British accent "now then, what seems to be going on here?"

Mr. Simms was confused, one second he was about to throw that little black girl to the ground and now his arm was in a very strong tight grip, he looked over to his son's who looked equally surprised at was going on, the only word Mr. Simms could think of to say was "Hu?" Once his confusion began to go down a little he then saw that the hand belonged to a white man (of all people) with brown spiky hair wearing a brown coat with a pinstripe suit underneath, and….. red shoes? The man then said with British accent in a cheery tone "now then, what seems to be going on here?" Mr. Simms tried to pull his hand out of this man's grasp but to no avail; Mr. Simms then said in an angry tone "Just who the hell do you think you are interfering with my business?" The man then put on a big grin and said "Smith, Dr. John Smith" "John Smith?" said Mr. Simms questioningly not really believing this man. "Yup that's me, Hello!" said Dr. Smith with another big grin. Dr. Smith's grin suddenly disappeared as if it were never there to have a neutral expression replace it, Dr. Smith then said in a quiet voice "and I was just curious as to how throwing a child to the ground counts as 'Business'." Mr. Simms tried to break away again, and again failed and then said "I was just going to show this little runt were she belongs." Dr. Smith looked at Mr. Simms for a long time with a neutral expression on his face, but his eyes….. His eyes were filled with an inhuman rage and anger that was directed directly at Mr. Simms, and Mr. Simms very instincts were screaming Danger Danger, Get Away, Get Away! Mr. Smith then let go of his hand and said in an icy tone "Get out of here." Mr. Simms was about to reply when he remembered that look Dr. Smith gave him, a look filled rage promising him horrible suffering if he didn't leave, Mr. Simms face then paled to a ghostly white and then said in a quiet shaky voice "Let's go kids." Lillian then protested by saying "But Daddy she hasn't apologized yet!" Mr. Simms then said in a quiet tone "I said now Lillian." Lillian and all of his other children were looking at there father with a look of disbelief and confusion and walked away with their father who was walking away as fast as he could without it looking like he was running. Dr. Smith watched them walk away for a little while and then turned towards Cassie and put on a thousand mile grin and said with the happiest of tones "Hello I'm Dr. John Smith and who might you be?"

A/N: well that's the first chapter everyone review, criticize, do what ever just no flames. Until next time have a nice day. Also on my profile page I will have a progress note detailing how far I'm coming along with a chapter. It will look slightly like this….

Doctor Who: Dalek's of the Depression Ch. 2

Writing: 0%

Editing: 0%

So I'll let you all know how far I am in the next chapter. By by.


End file.
